Dragon Ball Q
by Spectre-Q
Summary: The Saiyans are having a usual day when Q decides to toy with them. Is this for his pleasure or does he need their help? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Dragon Ball Q

Prologue

                Vegeta was in the air, hovering over his opponent.  It had been a long and grueling battle, but he managed to get his opponent face first in the ground.  His evil trademark smile came to his face.  Now, he was finally going to get the respect he deserved as the Prince of all Saiyans.  

                "Get up, Kakorott.  I know you have some steam left in you.  Don't tell me the all mighty third-class Saiyan who defeated Nappa, Frieza, Brolli, and so many others has finally been over whelmed by me."

                "Yes, Vegeta," Goku said as he struggled to get up, "I admit defeat to you."

                "Good, now on your knees and say, 'Please, almighty Prince, spare my worthless, third-class life,' and maybe I'll let you live if you do."

                "Ok, Vegeta.  You win."  Goku managed to put both knees to the ground without collapsing.

                "Yes, yes.  Now say it, Kakorott."

                "Very well," Goku opened his mouth and an annoying female voice emitted.  "Vegeta, get your worthless butt out of that bed."

                He opened his eyes to see the face of Bulma right in front of him.  

                "NO!  NO!  I had him!  He was going to beg for his life!  NOOOOOOO!"  Vegeta started to pull his hair.  Trunks could hear his father yell out Goku's Saiyan name as he was finishing dressing up for the day.  _"Geez, I hate to see Goten's dad if he had that voice as an alarm."  _

                Vegeta got out of the bed and stomped his way into the bathroom.  Bulma was already in there doing her hair.

                "Woman!  Why did you do that?!  I was just about to make Kakorott beg for his life!"

                "Vegeta," Bulma responded to the angry Saiyan, "it's 9:30.  You should be up anyway.  I though you usually start to train earlier."

                "You must understand that rest is just as important as training, woman."

                "Isn't that what Goku always says…"

                "Never mind," he snapped, "I want my breakfast ready when I come out of the shower."  

                Goten yawned in his bed when he heard someone knock on the door of his room.  It opened to reveal his older brother, Gohan.  

                "Hey bro," he said, "Mom's already made breakfast and Dad's wolfing it down.  You better get out of bed if you want to eat."  Gohan walked towards the dining room.

                In almost super speed, Goten dashed ahead of his brother and sat at the table.  ChiChi was still serving some eggs and rice as Goku kept on eating.  

                "Goku, you're going to drain the planet's food supply at this rate," ChiChi complained.

                "Aw come on honey.  You know I can't get enough of your cooking."

                "You can't get enough of any cooking, Dad," Gohan came back with.

                ChiChi served Goten and Gohan some more food with the exact same results.

                "Like father like sons," she said to herself.

                After breakfast in the Briefs residence, Vegeta took to the gravity room and Bulma to her laboratory.  Trunks looked at his watch and saw it was almost 10:30.  After a quick glass of milk, he went outside the house and flew off towards the Son's residence.  On the way past Satan City, he saw Gohan and Goten coming toward him.

                "Goten," he shouted.  "Over here!"  As soon as the two half-Saiyans heard the message, they stopped and waited.

                "Hey Trunks," Gohan greeted.  As he said that, Videl appeared and all three of them flew to her.  

                "Gohan," she said, "are your brother and Trunks going to join us in defending the city today?"

                "Not really."

                "Yeah.  Me and Trunks are going to see that new horror movie that just came out."

                "Aren't you two a little young for…" Videl thought back to the World Martial Arts Tournament and what the two kids had done to their peers and some of the adults.  "Never mind."  

The next chapter is when Q shows up so tell me if you want me to keep going.


	2. Never Ask When You Can Take

Chapter 1:  Never Ask When You Can Take

                The eight and nine-year-old demi-Saiyans started for the movie theater when an explosion was heard.

                "That came from the bank," Gohan shouted.

                "All right, everyone down!"  The people in the bank fell on the floor as soon as they saw the guns in the humanoid aliens hands.  All four of them were about the height of an average human.  They had big lobs for ears, four bulges at the dome of there heads, bulged noses, small crocked teeth, and had a brown complexion.  One of them walked to the banker nearest to the vault.

                "I don't know the combination," he pleaded to the alien, "please don't kill me."

                "Just waste him, Talsuk!" another alien shouted.

                Ignoring the shout of his comrade, he shook the banker violently.  "Yes you do!  Open it!"

                The led alien threw the helpless banker toward the vault's door and pointed what looked like a ray gun to his head.  "Open it you hew-mon!"

                "I can't."  The leader threw the banker aside, and signaled one of the other three men.

                "Open it, Frez," he commanded.  The other alien took out a small metallic device and put it on the vault door.  After attaching it, he signaled for the rest of the aliens to get clear.  When he himself was away from the vault, he took out a remote and detonated the explosive.  The door blasted open with a loud bang.  The leader signaled the other two aliens to go in.  

                "Nice job, Frez."

                "How much gold-pressed latinum do you think we'll get from this, Talsuk?"

                "Enough to get some nice females to oo-mox."  

As they started to laugh, the banker crawled to the button on the wall that was labeled "silent alarm" when the leader of the bank robbers caught him.  

                "Freeze hew-mon.  You made us waste perfectly good explosives, which will add to our expenses.  The least I can do is return the favor with you life."  The leader started to pull the trigger when a beam of energy hit the gun and knocked it out of his hand.

                "What the…?"  He looked to find the source of the energy beam and saw a not-too-happy Gohan with his hand extended out.

                "Another hew-mon.  This one's foolishly brave."

                "It's you who are foolish," Videl said coming into view.

                "And," Gohan added, "I'm only half human."

                "Waste them, Frez!" the leader commanded.  Frez was only able to raise the weapon when Gohan charged and punched the alien in the face.  Videl kicked the led alien in the crouch, who instantly fell down in pain.  

                "Good work Videl."

                "Thanks Gohan."

                Trunks and Goten flew in the bank and zoomed past the two.  "We'll take care of the others."

                "Wow," one of the other aliens in the vault said gathering the gold bars.  "We can make enough gold-pressed latinum to hold off the Nagas for years."

                "Score one for the Ferengi Four."

                "How about this?"  The two looked behind them to see Trunks talking next to Goten.  "You give up and surrender and maybe we'll let you live."  Both of them took out there guns and started to fire.  Trunks and Goten evaded the beams of energy and kicked one of the aliens in his huge head.  Finally, they both punched the last one in the gut.  The duo looked at each other and hi-fived.

                "Yeah," Goten shouted, "score one for a pair of demi-Saiyans."

                Trunks and Goten came out of the vault dragging the aliens by their clothes.  Gohan was about to say something but all the aliens disappeared in a flash of light.  All four of the heroes heard someone slowly clapping from the back of the bank.  When the turned around, they saw what appeared to be a tall male human, who was wearing the same orange uniform Goku usually wore.  

                "Impressive," the mysterious man said, "I don't think a band of Starfleet officers could have done any better."  Gohan did not know who he was but he decided to play it safe.  The man's power level was beyond what anyone would consider of this universe.

                "Who are you?" Videl asked bluntly.

                "The Ferengi are not usually like that," he continued, ignoring Videl, "but I decided to make it more interesting."

                "Ferengi?" Goten asked.

                "Who you just fought," the man answered, "They are an alien species who come from another dimension, one I usually visit."

                "This guys crazy," Trunks whispered to Goten.

                "Crazy?" the man interrupted, "Tell me Trunks, and yes I know your name, can a crazy guy do this."  He snapped his fingers and, instantly, Videl was transformed into a slug.  

                "Hey," Gohan said angrily, "what did you do to her?"  He charged full force at the man, but before he even reached halfway, Gohan tuned into a bowl of rice.  Goten and Trunks looked at each other and started to do the fusion dance.  The man snapped his fingers, and the two half-Saiyans were trapped inside two bubbles of energy.

                "Now," the man said more relaxed, "I will need the assistance of the other Saiyans."  With another snap of his fingers, all of them disappeared in a flash of light.  When the flash dissipated, the bank was reverted to the way it was before the robbery.  As if nothing had happened, the people went on with their day.  


	3. We call ourselves the Q

Chapter 2:  We Call Ourselves the Q

                Bulma was in her lab working on a new invention that she thought would help the Z-fighters find the Dragon Balls at a much quicker rate.  She got up to stretch for a while and made her way to the gravity machine that Vegeta was in.

                "Hey, Vegeta!  Could you go to the store and get some groceries.  I'm kind of busy with this current project."  Vegeta could hear her though the door of the room.

                "Not now woman.  I need to keep training.  That dream I had might have been a premonition, and if it was, I need to spend every moment training to become more powerful than Kakarott."

                "Come on, Vegeta.  I don't ask for much, except you try to set some example for Trunks."

                "Woman, I…"  Vegeta froze in a kicking position before he could complete his sentence.  "What is this…"  

                "That's it," Bulma yelled, "I'm coming in there."  She tapped on the outside control panel and reduced the gravity to normal.  Before she could open the door, Vegeta disappeared in a flash of light.

                "What?" she said in confusion.  "Where did he go?"

                Trunks was amazed at the place they were taken to.  It was as if they were zapped into space.  Unfortunately, he could not move, as were the rest of his friends.  The man somehow teleported him, Goten, his father, Goten's father, and Gohan to the outer reaches of space.  Gohan was transformed back into his former self.  

                "Ok, you!" Gohan shouted, "Who are you?  Why have you kidnapped us?"  He looked around to see everyone else.  "Where's Videl?"

                "She's back on earth, safe and sound, Gohan.  Don't worry.  I changed her back."

                "Kakarott, what's going on?  Are you messing with your instant transmission again?" Vegeta yelled.

                "I don't know Vegeta.  I was just flying around when I popped up here," Goku replied.

                "Dad," both Trunks and Goten said in unison.

                "You five will do perfectly," the man said.

                "What the Hell are you?" Vegeta shouted.

                "We call ourselves the Q."

                "We?  You must be crazy.  There's no one else around."

                "That is the name of my race, and it is also my name."

                "Well then Mr. Q, tell me where I am."

                "What?  Here?  It's only a remote part of space, and if I were you, I wouldn't look down."

                Vegeta shrugged and looked down only to see the endless amount of stars below him.  He looked up, side to side, and behind him.  They were definitely in space…with no atmosphere.  Vegeta gasped for air at the realization of where they were.  Q only laughed.

                "You fool.  How do you think you're alive?  I am keeping you breathing for a reason."

                "And what would that be?" Goku asked.

                "Wait," Q said, "I need to do something."  He snapped his fingers, and Vegeta turned into a salad.  Trunks turned into a pair of boxers, and Goten turned into rat in a cage.  

                "What did you do to my son?" Goku yelled.

                "Calm down," Q said.

                "Calm down?!" Gohan shouted.  "You expect us to calm down?!"  Q just looked at Gohan.  Gohan's legs started to numb, and the temperature was getting lower.  One blast of snow and Gohan was frozen solid.

                "That's it!"  Goku put out his hand and tried to fire an energy blast but nothing happened.  Q laughed again.

                "I've temporarily relived you of your powers.  Now, unless you want to suffer similar fates as your friends, I suggest you calm down."

                "Ok.  Just tell me what you want."

                "You five.  I want to see how you do against certain hand picked enemies from the other dimension I mentioned to your sons."

                "What for?"

                "Oh you'll see.  I will pit you and you friend against some of the best species in the galaxy."

                "Well that should be easy."

                "Oh and you can only use some of your powers.  You, although, Goku will determine whether your sons and friends will die."

                "What?"

                "You will have twenty minutes to get out of the scenario I put you in and instant transmit your friends back to earth."

                "But what about…"

                "Let the battle begin!"  With a flash of light, they all disappeared.

                Goten woke up from whatever had knocked him out.  He started to get up and look around at where he was.  

                "Some type of dungeon.  Can't see a way out.  Oh well, I'll just blast one."  Goten extended his hand to the nearest wall and fired an energy blast.  The beam hit the wall dead on, but nothing happened.  The wall just absorbed the beam.  

                "Dang.  I need to find another way."  He started to walk and tripped on something.  After a bad fall, he saw what it was.

                "You dummy," an angry Trunks yelled.  "Watch where you're going."

                "Opps.  Sorry Trunks."

                "Ahh.  Forget about it.  Where are we now?"

                "I don't know, but I can't find a way out.  I tried to blast a wall, but it just absorbed the beam."

                "It must be the work of that guy.  What's his name again?  Q?"  Then, suddenly, a humanoid stepped out from nowhere.  Both of them looked and saw an ugly man, at least it resembled a man.  Its forehead was the distinct attribute.  It also donned a strange beard that looked like a goat's. 

                "You human's are weak.  We Klingons will drown you in your own blood."  The alien yelled out and seventy more like him came into sight.  Some of them had blade weapons that they swung around.  

                "Alright, Goten.  Let's do it."

                "Yeah."

                They both stood still and sidestepped to each other while extending their index fingers.  As soon as they touched, they both yelled out "Fusion" and waited.

                "What's happening, Goten.  Don't we usually become Gotenks right about now?"

                "Maybe that Q guy took away some of our powers."  The Klingon who talked to them now yelled out something in his native language.  All the others charged towards the eight and nine-year-old half-Saiyans.  


	4. Goku v. The Borg

Chapter 3:  Goku vs. the Borg

                Vegeta was wondering why Q put him with such weak aliens.  When he woke up in a castle like arena, tall, muscular aliens with long hair surrounded him, and they had just insulted him.  

                _"The very nerve of calling me human,"_ he thought as he punched another alien.

                He knew that breaking their jaws would be hard.  There mouths were mildly viable, but they were partially concealed by the other two jaws that covered the mouth from each side.  He was even surprised by the fact they could see from those little slits they called eyes.  

                "We Nausican will kill you hu-mon!"

                "Please, I am the Prince of Saiyans.  I will make you pay for denigrating me."

                "The hunt is on!"

                The orange complex aliens in almost full body armor had been chasing Gohan for several minutes after he arrived.  Q had striped him of most of his power.  As he ran, he tried to contemplate how Q could have done this.  He still had super speed, but that is about it.

                "Gotta keep concealed.  Can't let them find me.  Need to get out of this jungle."

                "The Hirogen will have their trophy!" one of the aliens shouted.

                "So that's what they're called."  A barrage of energy beams fired from the aliens' weapons.  Gohan super speeded away as the seven Hirogen spread their ranks.

                "I see they know the art of hunting well," Gohan said as he ran behind a large rock.

                Goku dodged a corner, then another.  It was a maze in the green, computer like environment he was in.  Apparently, Q never took away any of his power, but something was prohibiting him from leaving the area, even using instant transmission.  Ever since he got there, the cybernetic people kept tying to "assimilate" him.

                "Whew!  Thought I'd never get away from those guys.  This place is like a maze, a green-lighted, humid maze."

                He looked around and tapped a wall of the complex.  

                "I know.  I'll just blast my way out of here."  He squatted down and put his cupped hands toward the wall.

                "KAAAAMMMMEEEE…"  He put his cupped hands behind his back.

                "HAAAAMMMMEEEE…"  A ball of energy formed in the palms of his hands.

                "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  Thrusting the ball of energy, a blinding flash occurred as the wall blew apart reviling the emptiness of space and its vacuum.  Goku struggled to stay in the oxygen environment.  Suddenly, a field of energy covered the hole that Goku made.  

                "I get it.  That field is blocking my instant transmission.  If I can take out its power source…"

                "WE ARE THE BORG!  YOU WILL BE ASSIMALATED!"

                "Aww.  Not again."

                Three cybernetic humanoids transported near Goku and tried to grab him.  Goku flew upwards only to find another one doing the same on another level.  One of them even jumped down to grab him, but Goku super speeded out of the way. 

                "Now where would I find the central power source?"  Goku shut his eyes and tried to locate the most powerful spot on the ship.  Finally, he found it, at the center of the cube shaped thing.  Goku started to fly towards the center, but another force field blocked him.

                "Got to do something fast.  Those Borg thingies will be on me any moment."  Goku stood still and started to transform into a Super Saiyan.  The surrounding computer systems overloaded and shut down.  Minutes later, he was in the central part of the Borg cube. 

                "Hmmm.  This thing's big," he said looking at the core.  "If I blast it now, I'll probably destroy the ship and myself in the process.  Even if I survive, I won't have any air to breath."

                "WE ARE THE BORG!  RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"

                "These guys seem to get their energy from this thing.  Maybe a little corrupt energy will shut it down."  Goku started to form a white ball of energy in his hand.  "Let's see what those mechanical implants do when they're using life energy."

                He threw the ball of energy at the core.  The small Spirit Bomb went though the core's surface without harming it.  The core started to react violently; the entire ship started to shake, as Goku remained motionless.  Four drones advanced upon Goku, still motionless.  As one of them was about to grab them, it shut down along with the rest of the ship.  The core's light faded.

                "Whew.  I knew it would overload like that.  I should be able to get the others now."  Goku put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and teleported out from the ship.  

                Gohan was paralyzed.  One of the Hirogen shots had hit him in the spine.  Now, he was trying to crawl away.  

                _"Can hear them coming.  Oh Dende no!"_

                "Here son."  Gohan looked up and saw his father extending his hand that held a sensu bean.

                "Thank goodness you're here dad."  Goku grabbed his teenage son and teleported both of them out of the scene.

                Goten and Trunks were being worn out.  The Klingons were no problem to take care of, but more kept coming.  

                "We can do this Goten," Trunks said leaning his back against his friend's.

                "I could use a sensu bean right about now," Goten responded.

                "Yo, Bro!"  Two sensu beans fell out from above.  Both of them looked up to see Gohan and Goku in the air.  "Finish these guys off."

                "Right."  Both of them each ate a sensu bean and instantly were revitalized.  Still standing back to back, they both fired energy beams that killed the rest of the Kingons.  Goku and Gohan landed on the ground.  The three put there hands on Goku, who teleported them out of the dungeon.

                The Nausicans were getting tougher and tougher with each blow Vegeta landed.  He figured it out when one of them managed to punch him into a wall.  After he picked himself up, he saw Goku and the others in the corner of the arena.  

                "Vegeta!" Goku called waving his hand.

                "Hold on Kakarott!"

                Vegeta started to gather energy from around him.  After he started to glow, he released it, knocking the Nausicans back.  Vegeta super speeded to Goku and grabbed his arm.

                "Let's get out of here."

                With that, the rest of them put their hands on Goku.  The next thing all of them knew, they were back on earth.

                "Finally," Gohan sighed.  Q appeared in front of the gang.

                "Well done.  It's time."  Q snapped his fingers and everyone's energy was restored.  With another flash of light, all of them teleported to the space environment Q had taken them before.


	5. Anarchist In the Continuum

Chapter 4:  Anarchist in the Continuum

Q never expected this from a race of warriors.  He anticipated Goku to kill himself in the Borg cube by simply blowing it up.  Obviously, he was smarter than he looked or acted.  

                _"Maybe it's the fact that he was raised by humans, unlike his arrogant friend, Vegeta.  Actually, even he showed some maturity by what I've seen him do.  After all, he did change after Majin Buu, but then, they used that dragon to make them forget all about that.  And their sons are something also.  Trunks and Goten may be childish, but so were the humans from the Federation.  By my standards, they were a grievously, savage child race.  If Jean-Luc proved that humans can expand their minds, then these Saiyans should be able to tackle this problem, with my help of course."_

                "Alright, Q," Goku said, "We've passed your little game.  Now let us go."

                "Well," Q started, "I'm afraid I can't.  As a matter of fact, I need your help."

                "What?!" Vegeta shouted.  "You put us through that and now you expect us to help you.  You obviously have all the power you need."

                "Unfortunately, we the Q cannot handle this current problem."

                "What problem?" Gohan asked.

                "I first need to do a background briefing so your miniscule minds will comprehend.  I come from a race of omnipotent and immortal beings."

                "Omnipotent?  What does that mean?" Vegeta asked.

                "It means god-like," Gohan answered.

                "Good," Q continued, "Someone know what it means.  Anyway, we have been the self-anointed guardians of the universe for centuries.  We live in another plane of existence, the Q Continuum.  Usually, we like our immortality and omnipotence, but there are certain members of the Continuum who are tired of life and wish to destroy themselves.  I myself am all for that, but one of those individuals who was an extremist decided that the entire Continuum and its members should die."

                "A genocide," Gohan said.

                "Exactly.  He knew that we could stop him if he tried that.  Therefore, he came up with a strategy; give a mortal immunity from the Q.  Being a Q himself, he could do that."

                "So he created a weapon that you had no power over."

                "Yes, Goku.  He was an anarchist and wanted to bring utter chaos to the Continuum.  He gave this power to a friend of yours, one he brought back from the dead."  Q snapped his fingers and an image of a tall, green menace appeared beside him.

                "Cell," Vegeta said resentfully.  

                "You mean that guy Gohan killed?" Goten asked.

                "Yup," Trunks responded, "That's the one everyone keeps saying was killed by Mr. Satan."

                "Well, we can't do anything to him now.  He's already killed that anarchist Q and now wants to destroy the Q Continuum, just like it was planned."

                "So what," Vegeta said shrugging, "What do I care if your silly little continuum gets destroyed, as long as Cell doesn't come here."  

                "Then how about this Vegeta," Q said getting hostile, "Along with the immunity, the anarchist Q granted Cell immortality and semi-omnipotence.  If he destroys the Continuum, you will have no way to kill him."

                "Then why do you need our help?"

                "Because, the Continuum gave me the unpleasant job of cleaning up this mess.  Look, I can take away his immortality but only for about an hour, at the most.  That still leaves his immunity and semi-omnipotence.  That's where I need your help.  I need all of you to go in there and destroy him while he's mortal, hence my little test.  I needed to see if you could find a way around the power of a semi-omnipotent being."

                "Well, that shouldn't be that hard.  I killed him while he was dead," Goku said.

                "There in lies another problem."

                "Another?"

                "Yes.  If he is allowed to regenerate, then he'll adapt to my power and become fully immune.  In other words, you will need to destroy him without him coming back."

                "You expect us to do that?" Trunks asked

                "The fate of the universe and the Continuum depends on it.  You're the only ones who have enough power to defeat Cell."  Silence fell for about a minute.

                "Well, I'm all for it," Goku finally said.

                "What?"

                "Sure, if we don't defeat Cell now, there's no way we'll be able to stop him if he destroys your Continuum."

                "I'm behind you dad," Goten shouted.

                "I'm with you Goten," Trunks said.

                "I guess we have no choice.  Then I'm in too," Gohan responded.  

                Goku looked towards Vegeta.  "Well Vegeta?"

                Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed and his usual serious face.  "Count me in.  After all, Cell will be stronger, and I need to make sure you're not killed Kakarott, not before I defeat you."  Q smiled at the comment.

                "Ok.  And Vegeta's right.  He is stronger.  I'll teleport you to his location, and remember, you will have only an hour before he regains immortality." 


	6. Cell-the Semi-omnipotent Bio-android

Chapter 5:  Cell-the Semi-omnipotent Android

                Far off into the galaxy lies a small star system.  Small only to the fact that it has only five planets in orbit of its large sun.  Three of the planets were home to life forms, many of them humanoid.  Each planet had several hundred species of life unique to any other in the star system.  All of them, although, were space faring and peaceful.  They had formed a peace treaty, which regulated trade, contact, and civil matters.  A utopian society is the best-fit description.  

                _"What a boring place.  Not one challenge in sight."_  The being in space looked upon what was going on.  He was there for two hours and saw nothing to his liking.  

                _"These species don't deserve to live.  At least I am the prefect being.  Why are such defective beings allowed to exist at all?"_  

The tall, green android, Cell, floated in space with his arms crossed looking down on one of the planets.  He raised his index finger and formed a small, black ball of dark energy at its tip.  Cell smiled at the planet but then frowned.

_"I've already done that to ten other planets.  I want to take all of them out in one strike."_  He looked around the system and got an idea.

_"Let's see how their sun reacts to a power like mine."_

                Cell faced towards the sun and put his cupped hands forward.  Putting them behind his back, he started to form a ball of energy.  The evil android smiled again.  _"Maybe this will get the attention of another Q.  Then I can find their little continuum and destroy it."_

                Thrusting his hands towards the sun, he fired a Kamehameha Wave.  The beam of energy penetrated the surface of the sun and dug its way into the ball of plasma.  Cell stood still as the attack hit the center.  The sun started to get volatile and grew bigger.  The temperature increased to well over a million degrees.  Cell started to laugh in space as the sun started to go into super nova and literally swallow the planets one by one.  The inhabitance on the planets could only watch in horror and scream as the heat melted their bodies.  A blinding light replaced what used to be the utopia.  The star's mass collapsed upon itself and formed a black hole in its wake.  Now all that remained of the system was a dark region of space with hot space dust rotating around its event horizon.  Cell, who was now far way from the singularity, landed on an uninhabited planet in another star system.  He looked up at the sky and looked at the star system he destroyed.

                "One less star in the constellation Orion."  The android laughed, as five people appeared right behind him.  Cell turned around to see his enemies and two new faces.  

"Finally a challenge."  

                "Cell," Goku announced, "We're here to stop you."

                "Goku, we meet again in the living.  And you brought Vegeta too."

                "Did you forget me, Cell," Gohan stated.

                "Gohan?  Is that you?  Time is a funny thing, isn't it?  And you brought a small version of you, Goku, and a mini-Trunks.  Did you discover the fountain of youth, Trunks?"

                "That's my present son, Cell!" Vegeta protested.  "And that's Kakarott's brat."

                "You had another child, Goku?  You pathetic mortals love to reproduce, don't you?  Maybe you didn't know, but I'm immortal now."  He looked at the group closely.  "Or maybe you had some of Q's help getting here."

                "Never mind him," Vegeta interrupted.  "I just want to finish you off now."

                "No.  Let's make this like old times.  One-on-one just like my tournament."

                Cell crossed his arms and the area turned into the arena setting that he had used when he was on earth.  It was a rectangular shaped tile floor that had four obelisk-like structures at each corner.  Only Cell and Gohan were left on its surface.  Gohan looked to his right and saw that everyone else was put in a transparent cube just out side of the arena.  Surrounding the floor, although, were stands of audiences.  It looked more like the World Martial Arts Tournament.  

                "I see you're enjoying this semi-omnipotence, Cell."

                "Yes, pity I can only use it on a solar system wide basis.  Oh well.  When I destroy the Q Continuum, I will be granted full omnipotence, but first, let's take care of this once and for all."

                "Agreed, let's do this quickly."

                "As you wish Gohan."

                Gohan started to levitate in the air but not by choice.  He tried to fight it, but nothing he did would release him from Cell's power.  He stopped about four feet in the air when his arms and legs started to be pulled in separate directions.  The stress in his limbs rose higher and higher until Gohan felt like they would rip away from his body.  Transforming into a Super Saiyan, Gohan tried to use his energy to break away, but it didn't work.  He closed his eyes, let out a yell, and ascended to the second level but still nothing.  It only made the force pulling his arms and legs intensify.  

                "You said you wanted to finish this quickly Gohan, so let me do the honors."

                Cell flew over to his victim and put his palm on Gohan's chest.  He only smiled and fired an energy blast though the half-Saiyan's body.  Gohan looked at Cell before his eyes rolled back and closed.  The corpse fell to the ground, made a loud thudding sound and spattered blood as it hit.  

                "Just like Piccolo did your dad in."  The audience let out a roar of cheer as Cell stood over the body of Gohan and vaporized it.   

                "SON!" Goku screamed out and ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan. 

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled.

                "Wooo.  Let's see if the child's brother can make me laugh some more."  The audience cheered at Cell's idea.  Goten was removed from the cube and moved to the arena floor.  He took that time to start pounding Cell without signs of letting up.  He managed to punch Cell right in the chest, but his fist was sucked in.  Cell smiled again as he started to liquefy and absorb Goten.  Now, he found himself in a clear bubble.  Goten fired five energy blasts, but they never came close to damaging the sphere.  As he started to pant, Goten started to feel light headed.  The air was getting thinner, and he could not breath as easily.  He was running out of air!  Goten tried to use his energy to expand the bubble but it seemed to absorb it.  He took one last breath and fainted.  The bubble popped, dropping the asphyxiated Goten to the floor.  The crowd cheered as Cell reappeared, floating above Goten's body.  Cell started to charge up another blast as the blood thirsty audience cried out for Cell to finish him.  The blast vaporized the corpse, and the audience went wild.

                "Two down."


	7. Fate of the Universe

Chapter 6:  Fate of the Universe

                Q was above the planet's atmosphere looking at the fight that Cell was winning.

                "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.  I should have tried this sooner when Cell wasn't used to his semi-omnipotent powers.  If they can't destroy him in the next forty-five minutes, there will be no stopping Cell."  

                "You can't do anything else for them, dad?"  A young version of Q appeared beside his father.

                "I though I told you to stay in the Continuum."

                "I can't just stand there and watch these mortals get killed like this."

                "Well, you're going to have to.  The Continuum charged me with this task."

                "Come on, dad.  Isn't there something else you can do for them?"

                "Sorry, Junior.  I'm using the power Cell hasn't acclimatize to make him mortal."

                "But they won't be able to kill him if they can't harm him."

                "Don't even think about going down there.  Cell can kill you in an instant with that immunity, and I'm not about to have my son snuffed out by a semi-omnipotent android."

"Why don't you give them the power of the Q?"

"That wouldn't help; Cell is still immune to our powers.  I know Cell has a weakness in his powers, but I have no idea what it is."  

                Q junior looked down and started to watch the fight with doubt.  

                "Why don't you fight me so I can be satisfied with defeating you!"  Vegeta protested.   

                "Brave words, Vegeta.  But words will not save you."  Vegeta was teleported to the arena floor.

                "Ha!  You may have mastery of time and matter, but I am the Prince of all Saiyans."

                Vegeta transformed into the second level of Super Saiyan and phased out of sight.  Cell flew up into the air only to be meet with Vegeta's fist.  The android slammed into the floor.  The audience booed as Cell tried to find Vegeta, but he was hidden from sight.  Vegeta revealed himself only to kick Cell in the head, almost knocking him out of the arena.

                "You can't control what you can't catch," Vegeta's voice echoed everywhere.

                "Clever Vegeta," Cell commented, "But, like you said, I have mastery over matter AND time."

                Cell stood still as time started to slow down.  The cries of the audience were dulling as there actions slowed.  Right about the time they stopped, he saw Vegeta swiftly moving from one side to another.  Cell slowed time enough so Vegeta was now moving at a crawling rate.  After casually walking in front of him, Cell taped Vegeta lightly on the head and retuned time to its normal rate.  Vegeta slammed into one of the obelisk that was at the corner of the floor.  

                "Poor, poor Vegeta," Cell gloated as he disintegrated Vegeta's body, who was still alive.  The Saiyan prince yelled out as his body broke down.  

                "DAD!" Trunks yelled out as tears started to come down him face.  

The crowd cheered as Cell made Trunks, whose sadness was now anger, appear on the arena floor.  Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyans and started to blast the semi-omnipotent android.  After about a minute of that, he stopped and waited for the dust to clear.  When it did, he did not see Cell damaged, rather he saw him surrounded with a force field.  Suddenly, the front part of the force field started to glow.  A huge beam shot out from the center of the field and hit Trunks with a chilling blast, freezing him to a stature of ice.  Cell ran and kicked the ice structure and shattered it to many red pieces.  

"Fool."  

The audience yelled out in cheer when Cell turned to the transparent cube and his last enemy.  Cell pointed his finger at Goku, and the Saiyan was on the arena floor facing a seemingly untouchable enemy.  His rage was almost enough to make him ascend to the third Super Saiyan level.  Goku studied Cell carefully and tried to come up with a strategy.  He suddenly shuttered and calmed down.  Cell wondered why Goku lowered his power like that.

                "That's very odd.  I though Goku knew better than that.  Let's see what happens when I transform him into a goat."   

                Cell looked at Goku intending to transform him.  Nothing happened.  Cell tried it again, but Goku was just standing there, looking at Cell with no emotion.  Frustrated, Cell tried to sink the ground beneath Goku.  The ground started to sink, but Goku did not move.  

                "That's it!" Q said.

                "What?  Did Goku find the weakness?" Q junior asked.

                "Yes.  Cell's power only affects anyone with negative emotions.  Gohan was vulnerable to it because he wanted to finish the fight quickly.  Goten was the same way when his anger got the better of him.  Vegeta was vulnerable because of his arrogant nature, and Trunks was vulnerable because of his anger at the death of Vegeta.  That's what the anarchist Q knew, that we would have a negative emotion so we would have no power over him."

                "And Cell could use the negative emotions against us, just like the resonator the Vulcans created eons ago."

                "Goku must have cleared his mind of all negative emotions despite his witness to his sons' demises.  That's why Cell can't hurt him with his semi-omnipotent powers."

                "Looks like you found the defect," Cell said resentfully.

                "You're going down Cell."

                "I doubt that."

                Cell instant transmitted behind Goku and fired an energy blast, but Goku used the same technique to avoid it.  At a blinding speed, Cell started to pound Goku.  After transforming into a Super Saiyan two, Goku matched Cell's speed and exceeded it.  Cell powered up and kicked Goku in the chin.  The Super Saiyan two landed outside of the ring and tried to get up.  Cell immediately started for his opponent and punched him in the stomach.  Goku, although, grabbed Cell's shoulders and flipped him right side up and kneed him in the gut.  Cell tried to slow down time again, but this only slowed it down relative to the audience.  Goku was still beating Cell.  Cell again powered up and exceeded Goku's power level.

                "Impressive Goku.  I though you would be a challenge.  At any rate, I'm much stronger than you."

                "I wouldn't bet on that Cell."

                Goku ascended to the third level without getting angry.  This started Cell as Goku charged up a Kamehameha wave.  Cell did the same.

                "This won't end up like your son's battle with me Goku."  Cell fired his attack.

                "You're right.  You'll die now."  Goku fired his attack.

                Both attacks meet, but Goku's immediately overtook Cell.  The beam shredded away at Cell's body.

                "NOOOO!!  NOT AGAIN!  NOT LIKE THISSSSSS…..AHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!"  

Cell's genetic structure broke down, and his DNA came to nothingness.  The arena and the audience disappeared in a flash of light.  


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

                Q, his son, and Goku, now back to normal, were at the same section of space Q had taken the others before.  

                "Now what, Q?" Goku asked.

                "I'll try to fix the damage Cell did to this universe.  Now, you can go back to your earth and take pride that you saved the cosmos."

                "Q!  I lost my friends and sons to that monster and that's all you can say?!"

                "Oh you mortals take life so statically."  Q snapped his fingers and Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta appeared.  

                "Guys!"

                "Dad?" Gohan asked.  "What happened?"

                "You father," Q interrupted, "has defeated Cell and I have brought you back to life."

                "So you mean it's over?" Trunks asked.

                "I guess so," Goten answered.  Q snapped his fingers and the gang disappeared leaving Goku.

                "Son," Q said to Q jr., "I need to talk with Goku alone now."

                "Oh all right." Junior disappeared in a flash of white light as Goku looked at Q.

                "Where are my friends?"

                "Safe and sound on earth.  What I need to talk to you about is your reward."

                "Reward?"

                "While looking at you from above, I thought you would surly lose that fight, but then you discovered the weakness in Cell's power.  I haven't seen that kind of thinking since I tested Jean-Luc in the other dimension, so I'm going to give you something very special when I send you home."

                "What is it?"

                "Believe me.  You'll like it."  Q snapped his fingers.

                Goku looked around to find himself in a mountain range close to his house.  After he started flying in that direction, he though about what Q gave him.  About seven miles from his house, he found out what it was.  Right beside the lake was a mountain of assorted food:  rice, chicken, ham, and others.  When he reached his home, he saw Gohan, ChiChi, and Goten puzzled over the mountain of food.  

                "Goku, Gohan, Goten!" ChiChi yelled, "If you have an explanation for this, I want to hear it, NOW!"  The three looked at each other, smiled, and sweat dropped.  

                In unison, the three Son males simply said "Q" and dig into the food.

                "Vegeta, dinner will be ready in a minute."

                "Ok woman."

                It was a week after the Q entity adventure, and Vegeta was back in the gravity room training to the maximum.  

                "Ok.  Dinner's ready."  Upon hearing those words, Vegeta powered down the gravity machine and made his way to the dinning room.  After he sat down, he waited for a couple of minutes.

                "Well woman.  Where is the food?  How come that Q didn't give me a mountain of food?"

                "All right, all right," Bulma complained coming in with some spare ribs.  

Trunks sat down at the table after his mom served the food.  Vegeta picked up the ribs and started to bit into them when a white flash of light tuned them into a bowl of salad.  

"Uggghh.  I'm not hungry."


End file.
